


Pokémon Sword And Shield RP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, OC, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A smutty Pokemon rp
Relationships: RaihanxReginaxHop





	1. Chapter 1

Regina was recently crown galars new champion and she decided to go visit her favorite gym leader Raihan in Hamnerlocke. She secretly had a crush on him.

Leon was busy at the battle tower battling trainers like he always did. Winning some and losing some too. He was so excited.

Raihan was at the gym making sure that everything was running smoothly since he was getting a new trainey

River was heading to Wydon town to check out the battle tower since she wanted to train her pokemon  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina entered the stadium and she saw Raihan and tried to quietly sneak up behind him as a joke.

Leon was taking a break and then he saw her and time froze then and there for him. He thought River was beautiful.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan hums before looking behind him and smiles "hey champ" he said 

River has her Charizard and Lucario out as she looks around. She saw how big the inside was  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan! I wanted to sneak up on you!" Regina whined and pouted. She blushed gazing up at him. God was he hot.

Leon walked over to her.  
"Hello there mate. The name is Leon and I own this battle tower. Welcome."

"Yeah your going to have to try harder to do that" Raihan said chuckling

River looks at him. "Hi and thanks" she said looking around  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina sighed and nodded.  
“I’ve come to visit you today. Also Raihan Listen. There’s something I need to tell you. I like you a lot,” she said blushing beet red gazing up at him.

Leon nodded offering his hand and shook hers.  
“Let me guess. Would you like to train with me and my pokemon?” He asked her blushing slightly.

Raihan blonks and looks at her. "You do" he asked. He was confused since nobody ever told him that they have a crush on him. He thought all the girls had a crush on Leon 

River nods smiling. "That would be great cause I don't know the battle tower that well" she said shaking his hand looking at him and blushes a little seeing how hot he was up close  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded then sighed sadly.  
“Sorry if my feelings for you are unwanted. I’m just gonna go then. Nice seeing you again Raihan,” she said turning to leave.

“That’s ok! I’ll get you used to the bottle tower in no time at all! Come follow me!” Leon said happily and took her hand in his and felt how soft and warm it was in his bigger one.

Raihan sighs and grabs her arm gently. "Wait, I'm just confused cause nobody told me that they like me. I always thought that everyone like  
Leon" he said

River blushes and follows him without a question. "Okay sounds like a plan" she said softly looking at him  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“That’s not true! I don’t! I’ve always admired and liked you you selfie taking dragon type master!” Regina said as tears started to pour down her cheeks and she just cried.

Leon took her up into the elevator to go to the top floor where his training room was for training Pokemon. He showed her right in.  
“Well? What do you think River?”

Raihan frowns "see i didn't know that but now I do" he pulls her close to him rubbing her back  
"please don't cry"

River blinks and smiles "it's so huge in here. How do you keep this room cleaned"  
She asked looking at him surprised  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina just sniffled and hiccuped in his warm embrace getting his hoodie soaked wet in her tears.  
“S-so what’re your gonna do about this then?” She asked suavely getting turned on by him.

“Water Pokémon and a whole lot of soap,” Leon said chuckling. He walked next to her by her side and brought out all his Pokémon.  
“Which one would you like to train and battle against?” He asked her.

Raihan looks at her. "Why don't we go  
somewhere to eat and talk about this  
and then go from there" he suggested looking at her 

River giggles and looks at his face blushing more before looking away  
"I don't really know your team, i only know you have a charizard thats  
all I know" she said looking at him with her blues eyes  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Gonna take a nap see you later  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Okay  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded and she went with him still blushing as she wiped away her tears. She was so much in love with him it hurt.

Leon nodded.  
“It’s ok. I have other like Dragapult Mr. Rime and more. Take your time,” he said very patient and understanding like.

Raihan leads the way to the  
restruant that he was taking to her  
to so they can talk about this  
since he was still very confused 

River nods and thinks  
"Well we can do Dragapult first then you can pick the rest that  
We do" she said looks at him  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Welcome bakc  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Lol thanks  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Np^^  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina followedc him and she thought that the restaurant was beautiful once she saw it. She was awed by it.

Leon nodded and sent out his dragapult to do battle with her pokemon. He waited patiently for her to send out hers.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Btw followed you and you girl are an awesome rper! I am enjoying myself! XD  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Thxs^^ i try my best  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
No problem XD  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan smiles and opens the door  
for her and lets her go in first  
since he was a gentlemen

River sends outs  
Lucario first and smiles  
"You ready Leon" she asked  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina walked in and thanked him. This was kinda like a date she thought as she blushed again.

Leon nodded.  
"Dragapult use fire blast!" He ordered his pokemon to land a hit on her pokemon.

Raihan nods and goes in after her  
closing the door and gets them a two person table 

River smirks  
"Lucario dodges and then  
use Shadow ball"  
She said as her Pokemon dodges before attacking back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina went and walked over to their table and sat down in her chair and looked across the table at him getting nervous and fidgety.

Leon before he could order another attack his dragapult got hit and it was a supereffective hit and it lost some hp.  
“Dragapult use thunderbolt!” He shouted.

Raihan sits down  
acrossed from her and  
looks at her "hey dont be so nervous"  
he said 

River smiles and watches  
"Lucario, use shadow ball  
again" she said as her pokemon  
nods and attacks  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"So what do you wanna talk about Raihan? I just cannot stop thinking about how much I want you to fuck me and be your girlfriend!" Regina blurted out.

Leon cried in defeat as his dragapult fainted. He praised his pokemon and sent him back into a ball.  
"You totally beat me! That was an awesome battle!" He grinned.

Raihan blinks at her. "Um that was a little weird" he said blushing  
and leans back in his chair

River smiles and high five her partner  
"Thanks, we try out best"  
she said as Lucario nods his head  
agreeing with his trainer  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina pressed her lips together and frowned.  
"I am sorry. I have a tendency to blurt out what I am thinking about," she said looking away.

"Would you like to go out with me? I would sure love it if you were my girlfriend. You have promise as a trainer and I admit when I first saw you I thought you were gorgeous," Leon said fake coughing and blushed.

Raihan chuckles "its cool,  
I do that a lot too"  
He said looking at her 

"Sure" River said  
blushing looking at him  
as she calls her pokemon back into their  
ball  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“So go ahead Raihan. If you are confused or wanna ask a question or you need to say something please don’t hesitate. Ask me anything or tell me anything,” Regina nodded smiling.

Leon took her arm in his and he directed them to eat at at a cafe for dinner. Odd but it was all he could think of. He gazed down at her and grinned widely from ear to ear.

"You sure" Raihan asked  
wanting to be sure before  
He asked his questions

River was blushing and looking  
around as they walk to the cafe  
smiling at everything that they walked  
by  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded her head yes at him and sat back in her chair and waited patiently for him.

Leon leaned down and gave her a peck on her cheek. He could not help it. She was just so cute.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan nods "so where are you  
from" he asked looking at  
her 

River blushes more deeply and  
glances at him with a red face. "So where are we going"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“The unova region in castelia city,” Regina said as she smiled widely up at him as she clenched her fists underneath the table. She looked at him.

“We are heading to a cafe called The Wyndon Wonder,” Leon said and explained it to her. He once they got there opened the door for her too as well.

"Okay and what do you like  
to do" Raihan asked her calmly  
as he looks at her

"Okay" River said and goes  
inside looking around and waits  
for him  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
I will rp more tomorrow  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
I am back to rp for a lil bit  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“I love fishing, planting flowers, train my Pokémon and battle, love earring sweets, reading, singing and more,” Regina said smiling at him so happily.

Leon sure enough walked right in after her and showed her to a booth just for the two of them. He sat down and looked at her smiling.

"Nice, is there anything you want to  
ask me" Raihan asked smiling  
at her 

River follows him and sits down acrossed  
from and looks at him smiling "so why did you bring me here"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Yeah what makes you love dragon types so much and why did you want to become a gym leader?” Regina asked him and smiled blushing.

“To get to know better and also because we’re both probably starving,” Leon said to her.  
“What made you decide to become a Pokémon trainer?”

"Well dragon types are cool and  
powerful and the only reason I became a gym leader was because of my rival and best friend Leon" Raihan said

"Oh well I don't really know i guess it from watching all the battles  
and meeting Charizard and Zacain" River said  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Btw when are we gonna get into the smut?  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
When leon and Raihan take them to their place  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Gotcha  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
^^  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Really? That is quite fascinating Raihan. You are pretty cool and strong!" Regina said giggling.

Leon nodded and he went across rhe table with his hands to grab hers and he squeezed their hands together.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Yep and thanks"  
Raihan said and smiles  
looking at her

River looks and blushed before  
squeezing his hand back "what about  
you"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded and then she began to order her food. She sat back against the chair and sighed.  
"Raihan do you love me? Do you want me?"

"Well I have always loved pokemon and battling with them. I wanted to be a good example for young trainers out there everywhere."  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan places his order before looking at her. "How to put this...hmm" he said before getting up and places a kiss on her cheek "does that answer the question"

"That's good, did you get to do that example" she asked looking at him  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded and she started babbling and stuttering like a freakin idiot. She squeaked softly.

Leon nodded and he sat back down and began to order his food. He looked all over the cafe smiling.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan chuckles and sits back  
down in his chair looking at her

River orders what she wants to eat  
before looking around  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Can we do a times skip now to where they take them back to their places?  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yay!  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
^^  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
An hour later Regina was now leaving the restaurant not sure where to go now or what to do.

Leon paid for their meals and he began walking her back to his place and he held her hand the whole way there.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan paid for the meals before grabbing her hand and leads her to his place

River holds his hand back and follows him looking around the place making sure to keeps up  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Raihan? Where are we going?" Regina cutely asked and stuttered too. She blushed gazing up at him.

Leon made it and went up the elevator to his suite and he unlocked his bedroom door and let her in.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"You'll see when we get there" he said opening his house door and let's her  
in

River looks around and goes in surprised "wow you have a huge place" she said looking around before sitting on bed  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina gasped and she knew he took her to his place. She was inside his house! She blushed beet red and squeaked out in nervousness.

Leon then pinned her down on his bed and hovered over gazing down at her deeply and smashed his lips onto her in a bruising hot powerful kiss.

Raihan chuckles and sits down on  
the couch watching her and smiles waiting for her to sit down

River squeaks and moans loudly as  
she kissed him back relaxing into  
the kiss and closes her eyes  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Going to sleep night see you tomorrow  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Okay night  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
You still up? Cannot sleep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
I will rp some more  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar

Kk  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina shyly and timidly walked over to him and sat down next to him on tge couch.

Leon groaned into the kiss making it rougher and more passionate by the minute.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan smirks and pins her down on the couch getting on top of her "didn't you tell me that you wanted me to fuck you" he asked looking at her before slamming his lips hard on her lips 

River moans in the kiss and moved her arms around his neck and tangles her fingers into his purple hair  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded and moaned into his kiss kissing him back as she began to get submissive for him.

Leon started to french kiss her after he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He groped her breasts through her shirt and bra.

Btw my ocs do not wear bras at all  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ttyl  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan groans and makes the  
kiss harder and rougher smirking  
against her lips

River moans louder and tangles her tongue around his as she arches her chest into hands blushing deeply

Raihan groans and makes the  
kiss harder and rougher smirking  
against her lips

River moans louder and tangles her tongue around his as she arches her chest into hands blushing deeply  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Okay ttyl  
Tue at 9:25 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Morning  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey I’m here  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned and mewled as opened her mouth for him letting him do whatever he wanted to her.

Leon came out on top after completely dominating her mouth and he slipped his teeth and his excellent mouth onto her neck and started suckling and nipping making hickeys.

Raihan slides his tongure into  
her mouth and starts to  
french kiss her deeply groping her  
breast and smirks 

River moans loudly and  
tilts her neck to the side becoming  
really submissive letting him do whatever he want to do to her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Sorry I’m back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina whimpered and squeaked softly trying to dominate his tongue in her wet cavern as she arched her back and laid down.

Leon went down and took off all of her clothes leaving her naked underneath him and he groped once breast and he then began sucking on the other perky bud tweaking it with his teeth.

Raihan smiles and pulls away from her mouth and attacks her neck  
squeezing her breast

River blushed deeply and moans louder  
arching up into his mouth and tossing  
her head against the pillow  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Raihan! Please!” Regina moaned out and begged for more as her legs trembled and shook with pure and utter bliss.

Leon then made that nipple harden and pop and then switched to give the other one the same attention. He smirked against her and chuckled.

Raihan smirks and pulls away  
and take off her shirt and tossed it off the bed onto the floor

River groans and moans loudly  
arching her chest up into his mouth closing her eyez  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok thats fone be back soon  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Thats fine  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Okay  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey how late are you gonna be up? O am currently trading ppl in my sword game to complete my dex. I can rp as soon as I am done with this  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Should take no more than like 20 mins  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Okay and i don't know  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok be on in like 5 mins  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina now saw that he knew she always went braless. She was naked underneath her shirt and she blushed beet red.

Leon then trailed hickeys down across her stomach and abdomen and he inserted two fingers into her pressing them into her labia.

Raihan takes off her pants and underwear pushing his fingers  
deeply into her 

River moans louder as she keeps  
pushing against him as she tossed her head back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Raihan please! You're neglecting my breasts!" Regina stuttered and moaned softly.

Leon wrapped them and pressed them into her g spot. He nibbled on her inner thighs.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan smirks and laches onto her left breast and started to suck on it

River cries out. "Leon!" Her legs twitches and arches off the bed  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina arched her back and held his head closer to her chest mewling wantonly.

Leon then took out his fingers and he took of all of his clothes and gently pushed his length inside her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan groans against her breast and keeps sucking it until it was hard  
before going to the other one

River blushes and moans softly tensing up and squeezes her eyes shut

Regina moaned and dug her heels into his couch then wrapped them around his waist as she whimpered.

Leon stopped staying still inside her as he waited for her to give them the ok to start moving into her as he stroked her cheek.

Raihan keeps sucking on them  
as he slams his fingers into her curling them 

River takes a 5 minutes  
before nodding to him as she opens her eyes looking at him  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok I’m on if you can for a lil bit or if not that’s fine too

Regina arched her back her toes curling and her fists clenching around him as she mewled and squeaked even louder.

Leon nodded and with like a piston in his hips screwdrived her and plowed her into his bed pinning her down as he grunted.

Raihan pulls away and goes back to biting on her neck leaving  
more hickeys on her 

River cries out and arches off the bed  
as she wraps her legs around his waist  
squeezing her eyes shut  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok cool  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh Raihan sweetie please! Please go inside me already!" Regina cried out in pleasure.

Leon then thrusted deeper faster and harder into her grunting as he pushed himself at full force.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan nods and pulls away from  
her neck and pulls his fingers out of her and lines himself up with her 

"Ahh! Keep going Leon!" River cries out at the top of her lungs still arching off the bed  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Brb  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina waited impatiently for him to finally break her virginity and fucked her senseless.

Leon plowed and screwdrived into her groaning as his skin on his hips slapped against hers.

Raihan smirks and slams hard into her and breaks her virginity

River keeps crying out in pleasure as she started to drool since she had her tongue out  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey sorry I’m on  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina screamed out his name in pure joy and ecstasy as she scratched his shoulders whimpering too.

Leon went deeper and deeper into her as he humped and slammed into her core her dead end spot.

Raihan groans and  
keeps slamming into her not stopping 

River eyes shot open and cries out his name at the top of her lungs  
bucking  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina arched her back her body shuddering in delight as she elicited another moan and a gasp.

Leon soon reached his end and he climaxed inside her exploding a river of his seeds inside her.

Raihan smirks and  
slams harder and faster.into her

River cries out and arches filling his seed inside her and comes on his member panting heavily  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned out and kissed his neck roughly as she shuddered in pure bliss.

Leon pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid down and pulled her against him.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan groans softly and keeps  
slamming into her core deeply

River pants heavily and lays her  
head and places a few kisses on his  
chest  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Do not stop sexy! Keep going!" Regina moaned out as threw her head back.

Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled a blanket over them and moaned.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan smirks and nods  
as he keeps going harder and faster  
into her 

River smiles and place a few more  
on him before resting her eyes  
"Leon?"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina mewled and cried out and pretty soon finished and orgasmed panting.

"Yeah? What is it baby?" Leon cooed stroking her cheek and her hair.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Going to sleep night  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan groans and spills his  
seeds deep into her groaning  
before pulling out of her and lays down next to her 

"Did you mean everything you said to  
me" River asked him opening her eyes and looks at him


	2. Chapter 2

Raihan groans and spills his   
seeds deep into her groaning   
before pulling out of her and lays down next to her 

"Did you mean everything you said to  
me" River asked him opening her eyes and looks at him 

Nigjt   
Today at 1:11 pm  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Raihan please! I love you so much! You’re so sexy!” Regina moaned out as she mewled too.

Leon nodded.  
“I mean everything I said and I love you so freakin much!” He cooed to her lovingly.

Raihan slams harder into her   
"I love you too" he groans out   
nibbling at her neck 

River smiled and nods kissing   
his cheek "okay I just wanted to   
make sure"

“Ahh Raihan please sweetie!” Regina screamed out as she began to nibble on his ear wrapping her arms around him.

Leon nodded saying it was ok and he slowly closed his eyes cuddling against her and drifted off to sleep.

"Please what baby"   
Raihan groans out as   
he slams harder and faster into her 

River closes her   
eyes and falls asleep against him   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"How long do you plan on being inside me sexy?" Regina whimpered out.

"Probably all night if you want me too"   
Raihan said looking at her   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok I will do my part and be back in an hour if you are free then   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Kk but I'm all.done with work for the day so I'm free  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok cool   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded blushing beet red and mewled and whimpered wantonly for him arching her back.

Raihan smirks and nods   
as he keeps slamming into her  
Fri at 10:08 am  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
It’s ok sorry fell asleep I’ll do my part soon  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina eventually through all her moaning and lustful noises fell asleep while she was being fucked by Raihan and she moaned even in her sleep telling him to stay in her all night. 

Raihan chuckes and releases inside her   
before laying down next to her  
still inside her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok that’s fine   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
But im on my first break rn  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
The next morning Regina woke up with a moan and shiver and then followed by a whimper. He was literally in her all freakin night.

Leon woke up and he nuzzled her neck and peck soft butterfly kisses on it while rubbing her hip. He smelled the scent from her hair purring.

Raihan was still asleep holding   
her close to his body   
sleeping peaceful

River was still sleeping peaceful   
and smiles in her sleep before waking   
up  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Raihan sexy please! Ugh fuck I can’t take it you being inside me anymore!” Regina whimpered out crying out.

Leon then got up and he walked into his kitchen in his suite and he started making breakfast for the two of them.

The next morning Regina woke up with a moan and shiver and then followed by a whimper. He was literally in her all freakin night.

Leon woke up and he nuzzled her neck and peck soft butterfly kisses on it while rubbing her hip. He smelled the scent from her hair purring.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan was still asleep holding   
her close to his body   
sleeping peaceful

River was still sleeping peaceful   
and smiles in her sleep before waking   
up  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Raihan sexy please! Ugh fuck I can’t take it you being inside me anymore!” Regina whimpered out crying out.

Leon then got up and he walked into his kitchen in his suite and he started making breakfast for the two of them.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan groans and slowly woke   
up and pulls out of her "sorry babe"   
he mumbled

River yawns and rubs her eyes before   
looking around and remembering what happened last night blushing  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina just nuzzled him kissing his cheel saying it was ok.

Leo came back with a tray of their breakfast and their drinks.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan smiles and purrs softly   
holding her 

River stretches before looking at him   
as she put her hair up into a ponytail  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina thought his purring was sexy as hell and blushed beet red.

Leon started to eat his breakfast and drink his orange juice.

Raihan smiles and purrs softly   
holding her 

River stretches before looking at him   
as she put her hair up into a ponytail  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina thought his purring was sexy as hell and blushed beet red.

Leon started to eat his breakfast and drink his orange juice.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan chuckles "cute"   
he said softly before stretching

River finishes putting her hair up and started to eat  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Will rp more later with you   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Kk  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina got up too off the couch and got dressed into her clothes and she gazed up at him smiling cutely.

Leon continued to chew and swallow and drink his orange juice and pretty soon finished his meal.

Raihan looks at her and smiles sleepy   
before sitting up stretching

River finishes her meal after about   
6 minutes after he finished his before looking at him "so what the plan for today"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina blushed and stared at his naked glory and she then squeaked and turned around.

Leon shrugged.  
"I was thinking maybe you would like to tag team with me and we can take on the battle tower together.

Raihan chuckes before   
getting dressed in his dragon gym uniform 

River nods   
"Okay, i like the sounds of that"  
she said smiling   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Reginas stomach growls and she blushed in embarrassment.

Leon nodded and got dressed and took her hand and went out the door.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan chuckes   
"Your hungry aren't you" he asked 

River grabs her bag before following him   
out the door holding his hand back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina nodded and she kissed his cheek as it growled again.

Leon took the elevator from where he lived in Wyndon all the way to the battle tower.

Raihan smiles and grabs her hand   
"let go and make something" he said

River looks around as they go to the   
battle tower   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Brb   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Kk  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hey would it be alright if my oc had a second crush in this rp?  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yep  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Yay its Hop plz   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
K  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina suddenly heard a knock at the door while she was making pancakes for them.

Leon then entered and got his pokemon ready to start the battles with her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan looks over since he had his arms around her

River enters next to him and gets her team ready since they never tag team before  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Um Raiham honey should you answer your front door?" Regina asked him.

Leon got out his Mr. Rime first and gave it an attack order to use psychic.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"But I don't wanna"   
he whines holding her close and kissed her neck 

River calls out Aqua first and has her   
use sniper shot after Mr. Rime attsck  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned at this and even whimpered slightly sighing.  
"Come in!" She yelled at the door.

Leon then had Mr. Rime use ice punch on Rillaboom. It was a supereffective hit.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan whines and pout   
nibbling her neck 

River has Aqua use water gun on   
Ninetails which was   
super effective  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Um can Hop be at the door?  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh! Raihan please! You are making me horny again!" Regina squeaked.

Leon saw Rillaboom fainted. Up next was conkeldurr. He had his pokemon use psychic on it.

Hop opens the door  
and looks around "um hello"

Raihan whines and pouts   
hearing Hop voice 

River smiles and cheers  
before having Aqua finish  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina tried to get Raihan to let go of her.  
“U-um hey Hop. It’s not what it looks like! Ok yes it is but could you two share me? I love the both of you!” She sighed sadly.

Leon smiled widely and picked her up and spun her around happily and kissed her on her lips passionately.

Raihan pouts and crossed his arms  
not.liking it

River giggles and wraps her arms around him kissing him back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
You forgot Hops part and who is your 2nd crush?   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop blinks and nods "I can share"  
he said

Bede  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Ok gotcha   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina looked at Raihan and sighed. She walked to Hop and kissed him on his lips roughly as she blushed.

Bede as the new Ballonlea fairy type gym leader was going to try out the battle tower when he saw Leon and his crush River.

Leon blushed then separated from her lips and saw Bede and waved at him saying hello.

Raihan whines and pouts watching   
him and her 

Hoo kissed her back   
and groans softly pulling  
her close to him 

River blushes and looks   
and waves to him "hey Bede" she said  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Back sorry about that   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned into the kiss becoming submissive letting him be in control as she gripped his shoulders.

“Hello River. It’s so nice to see you again. What’re you doing here with the former champion?” Bede asked her.

Leon just looked away still holding onto her and he kissed her cheek too.

Hop pins her to the couch   
and climbs on top  
of her smirking 

Raihan pouts before going over and gets   
behind her kissing her neck 

"Oh we are just doing some tag team   
battling since I've never done it   
before I head to the gym" River said smiling  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Hop! Raihan! Please!” Regina whimpered out submissively loving at the thought of being dominated by the both of them.

Bede nodded.  
“Um would you like to train at my gym next River? Also I’m in love with you,” he said shyly to her.

Leon just stared at them shocked but strangely loving the idea of them too sharing her together between the two of them.

Hop pins her to the couch   
and climbs on top  
of her smirking 

Raihan pouts before going over and gets   
behind her kissing her neck 

"Oh we are just doing some tag team   
battling since I've never done it   
before I head to the gym" River said smiling  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
“Ahh Hop! Raihan! Please!” Regina whimpered out submissively loving at the thought of being dominated by the both of them.

Bede nodded.  
“Um would you like to train at my gym next River? Also I’m in love with you,” he said shyly to her.

Leon just stared at them shocked but strangely loving the idea of them too sharing her together between the two of them.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop pulls away and kissed her   
collorbone and takes off her shirt 

Raihan nibbles on her neck before  
licking his mark on her 

River blushes slightly and nods  
"Sure, that would be fun" she said glancing at Leon  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina tried to cover up her naked boobs blushing getting flustered timid and shy.

Bede took her other hand and placed a kiss on top of it. A long lingering one.

Leon took her other hand and he together with Bede were gonna fly to Ballonlea.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop stops her and hands Raihan   
her hands to hold before latching on  
Her boobs 

Raihan holds her hands back   
rubbing against her from   
behind

River blushes more looking at the two   
"You two are sure that you are okay   
with sharing me" she asked softly  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned softly and she felt herself getting even further aroused.

Bede and Leon both nodded.  
"I love you do much and if it will make you happy then I am all for it,' Leon said.

Bede nodded in agreement and squeezed her hand lovingly.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop smirks and keeps   
sucking on her breast growling  
against them 

River smiles and hugs them   
both and kissed their cheeks   
"Thanks you two, you are the best"  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan keeps rubbing against her  
and takes off her pants  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahhh Hope my love please! Raihan honey please! I am getting so horny for you two!" Regina screamed out.

Bede stopped them once they madw it to his gyms town and he kissed River passionately.

Leon went behind her to press his aching hardened cock against her buttocks.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop pulls away and takes off   
his pants

Raihan pushes his fingers into her   
and moves them around 

River eyes widens and moans arching   
slightly as she kissed Bede back   
moaning  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina arched her back and wrapped her legs around Raihan and stroked and rubbed Hops dick in her hands.

Leon continued until they were somewhere private and he inserted his doc into her anus.

Bede groped her boobs through her bra and shirt and French kissed her hard and deep.

Hop smirks and completely dominate her  
in the kiss 

Raihan rubs against her before   
pulling his fingers out of her

River moans and tossed her   
head on Leon shoulder arching   
her back  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
It’s ok so did I   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina moaned into his French kiss and she rubbed and stroked both of their inner thighs.

Leon gripped onto her hips fucking her senseless from behind in her anus.

Bede marked her neck with hickeys then took off her shirt and bra and sucked into both of her nipples.

Hop groans against her   
and sucks hard

Raihan groans and pushes into her anus   
panting

River cries out in pleasure   
arching her chest to Bede as her body   
moved up and down  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
"Ahh Hop! Please enter my pussy! Raihan please!" Regina whimpered out.

Bede started to enter her just at the tip until he pushed himself all the way into her.

Leo growled and continued but this time increased his speed and went harder and faster into her.  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Hop nods and pulls away   
before entering her pussy  
groaning out

River cries out as she wraps her legs  
around Bede waist arching and leans against Leon   
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Raihan growls and increase his speed   
and power  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina screamed out their names and she arched her back scratching their inner thighs.

Bede kept up surprisingly with Leon’s speed and pace and rammed deeper into her.

Leo kept at it jackhammering into her senselessly fucking the living daylights out of her.

Hop keeps up with Raihan speed  
and pace 

Raihan keeps slamming into her body   
hard and fast groaning

River cries out at the top of her lungs   
arching as her body moves from the speed and power  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Reginas body shivered and twitched in pleasure as she was being fucked from behind and upfront while she moaned.

Bede slammed and moved his hips quicker than even Leon did as he groaned.

Leon slowed down his pace a little bit but was still humping her good and roughly.

Hop moves faster and harder  
then Raihan 

Raihan slow down for a little   
but keeps goinf harder and pounds into her 

River keeps screaming out and arching   
up pushing against Leon  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina felt her climax coming and it hit her like a tidal wave and she orgasmed hard all over Hop’s dick.

Bede pounded into her core so right on point that his end eventually came and he climaxed inside her.

Leo too reached his breaking point but he released his juices inside her anus.

Hop groans and feels his reaching   
point and releases into her pussy panting 

Raihan pounds a few more times into her anus before releasing inside it 

River cries out as she release on Bede dick and arches feeling both the boys release inside her  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina collapsed against Raihans chest and pulled Hop against her chest licking his neck smiling. She moaned.

Bede pulled out of her panting heavily and he kissed her cheek softly.

Leon grinned slipping out of her anus and he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

Hop lays down on top of her panting  
heavily closing his eyes

Raihan wraps his arms around them   
holding them close 

River moans softly and pants   
leaning against Leon looking at them   
both  
RPingWithOCsJsFun's avatar  
Regina was so nice and warm in between them that eventually she drifted off to sleep but not before saying she loved them.

Bede cuddled against her and he lay down on her left side holding her close to him.

Leon was on her right side pulling her against his body as well.


End file.
